


【奎八】蝴蝶坠落的季节

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【奎八】蝴蝶坠落的季节

<  
徐明浩报名了学校组织的短期欧洲国际交流的项目，地点在布拉格，时长三个月。他心里想，家里人知道之后，又要说他折腾了。

他的确挺爱折腾的，大学时开始自己摸索着学起了摄影，没课的日子便到处找风光拍照，市内知名的不知名的景都被他拍完后，干脆在下一个周末来临前看好邻市大巴票，一来一回几小时也不嫌累。

毕业后也没听家里的话，自己跑去韩国接着念书，从语言班磕磕绊绊学起，一年多的时间过去，徐明浩的韩语发音还是带着奇奇怪怪的外国人腔调，相机内存卡却奇异的藏满了本地人都未必了解的美景。

第三个学期快结束时又被他发现了这个短期交流，看了看条件想了想已经构思了差不多的毕业论文，徐明浩几乎是没怎么犹豫就点击下载了报名表。

项目联络人负责任又热情，就连出了疏忽后也很小心翼翼的向他们说明情况，态度诚恳的请求谅解，听着她一遍又一遍说，“对不起这件事真的是我们的疏忽”，结束后还要轻轻鞠一躬，徐明浩分神想着，韩国礼仪培训是不是也是持证上岗的，一边也没忘了回复一句，“没关系的。”

其实真的不是什么大事。

只是这类短期交流的住宿一向是由学校提供，谁知这次不知是哪个环节出了岔子，就在几天后就放春假的这个当口，学校收到布拉格校方的回复说，恐怕未必能保证每个学生的住宿，如果可以的话，还是希望学生能自己找。

不巧就不巧在这个时间点，第三学期刚刚要结束，学校马上就要进入漫长的两个月春假，外事部门也不会因为这一件事就延长上班时间，而春假结束后的二月初，就是徐明浩这一批学生要抵达布拉格报道的日子了。于是就算学校这边想补救，也没了这个时间。

徐明浩回过神来，面前的联络人仍在歉疚，看样子也不过是年纪大不了自己多少的一个女孩子，大概是第一次碰到这种情况，下意识地把学校的责任都揽在了自己身上。“真的没关系的，”徐明浩找了个空隙打断了她，“而且我本来就不太喜欢住在宿舍里。”说完也稍稍鞠了躬，转身离开了办公室。

这句话倒是真的，他到韩国后本来也可以申请学校宿舍的，但最终还是选了自己在外面租房住。无法提供宿舍对他来说，见不得是一件坏事。

<  
这一次的春假徐明浩本就没打算回国，和家里人通了个电话后隔着听筒传来的失真声音都压不住喜悦，“那感情好啊！那我和你爸这次过年就去海南过啦！”挂了电话后徐明浩皱皱鼻子，都这么爱折腾，谁也别数落谁。

能自己找住宿更大程度上拥有了时间灵活性，他掰着指头算了算，想着不然就提前两个月去布拉格吧，反正现在签证也拿到手了，趁着开学前还能先适应一段时间。

念头敲定后他便事不宜迟的在网上找起了住宿。一动不动的在电脑前坐了两个小时后，徐明浩又泄气的转身扑回床上。

不到半年的短租本就不好找，单人房更是房源又少又贵，他又不太愿意和陌生人合租。真棘手，他埋在枕头里深深叹一口气，结果短暂性的缺氧缺让他灵光一闪，他忽然想起之前认识的一个中国人好像现在就在布拉格交换。不过和自己不一样，人家是正儿八经的交换一年。

徐明浩又重新坐起来，划着手机联系人停在了一个猫猫表情包的头像上，距离上一次聊天其实已经过了很久了，两人是在韩国初入学时偶然见面加的好友，一起吃过几顿饭的关系。不过印象里，文俊辉是个很自来熟的人，相处起来没有负担。

点开朋友圈确认了一下他上一次的定位还显示在布拉格之后，徐明浩就一咬牙一闭眼死马当活马医的发出了远渡重洋的第一声问候。

回复来的很快，好消息也来的很快。

“！！明浩啊，你说这不巧了嘛！我住的公寓刚好有一间空房！”  
“不过那个房间其实比较小，而且窗户吧…有是有，但很不方便…”  
“是三人间，我和另外两个韩国男生在住，他们也是和我们一个大学的！”  
“你如果不介意房间太闷的话，可以考虑一下呀！拎包入住！给你打友情价！刚好我们还没挂招租广告出去！”  
“[图片]”  
“[图片]”  
“[图片]”  
“哦对了！！家里有两个洗手间的！所以不用担心要四个人抢一个用！”

手机一下一下震动的徐明浩掌心酥麻，他每次按下键盘要回应的时候又有新的消息弹出，啊，不愧是文俊辉。

等到手机安静了好一晌后，徐明浩盯着屏幕又从头到尾过了一遍他发的消息，一时不知道要先从哪问起，最后还是问出了最好奇的一个问题，“三人间，怎么现在还能空出一间呢？？”

这回的“对方正在输入”倒是慢吞吞的闪了很久。

“啊，是这样的，本来是我们一人一间，我住现在空出来的那间的，后来吧，我觉得这个房间太闷了，又刚好，拥有双人床主卧的那个人后来成了我男友，就，这样了。”  
“我真的上周才刚把卧室打包搬空，我们明浩真是来得早不如来得巧啊！！！”

这一回徐明浩是货真价实的不知道该从哪一句开始吐槽起了。

<  
不过在斟酌比对了好几天，加上文俊辉一直煽风点火的刷屏中，徐明浩还是决定租下那间房。他想了想，安慰自己，和熟人还有同校学生一起住也总比运气不好凑到和合不来的欧洲人一起住要好吧。

徐明浩其实也没想到就这么几天隔空聊天，文俊辉就能被他划入熟人的范畴，不禁又感叹了一遍，当初自来熟的初印象果然是没错的。

房间有的问题文俊辉早就乖乖交代的一清二楚，加上图片和小视频轰炸，徐明浩也大概知道了毛病在哪。

这个房子整体不算太大，没有客厅的设置，进门过了玄关就是敞开式厨房，其实本身是两室两卫的设计，主卧在厨房左侧，带独立卫浴，另一个卫生间也在进门左手边，而右手边本应是另一个和主卧同样大小的卧室，还带了一个小阳台，结果被房主改装成了两间房，为了收多一份租金。

墙在中间打通，于是尴尬的将视野里的阳台一分两半，徐明浩要租的那个房间里，有着一扇与门同宽的落地窗，但是无法打开，空了一块左下角的玻璃，用作通风，而从房间直直看出窗外，便能看到半个阳台，另外半个带着阳台门的视野则归属于他的隔壁房。说到底，只有从隔壁房间才能进出阳台，而如果对方在阳台上活动时，却是可以透过没拉窗帘的窗户看到徐明浩房间的全貌。

徐明浩叹口气，心里想，怪不得文俊辉要搬了。

一开始他也觉得麻烦的，耐不过文俊辉的连番轰炸，把隔壁房的住客夸的天上有地下无，从“你不要怕麻烦啊珉奎其实很好相处的！”“珉奎平时也不经常窝在家里的，他喜欢背着相机出去到处拍照。”到“珉奎做饭特别好吃，你要是住过来就可以基本告别自己做饭了！”“他这个人其实傻乎乎的，做不来那些让你觉得不方便的事的，你就放心搬进来嘛！！”

话唠缠起人来真的要命，徐明浩看着每天手机里塞的满满的消息一个头两个大，最后还是向恶势力低头，“行行行，我租还不行嘛。”不过反倒是引起了他对即将见面的邻居的丰富好奇心。

回味一下又觉得气不过，过了几天迅速订好航班后，咬牙切齿的打字，“我的飞机下周五下午三点到，过来接机！”

回他的是一大串猫猫跳舞的表情包，最后来了一句，“那是当然的呀！晚饭我也包了！带你去吃全布拉格最好吃的火锅！！！！”

<  
十几个小时的航程让徐明浩有短暂的晕机症状，飞机降落时他把脸贴在舷窗上，感受冰凉的温度从脸颊渡进体内。十二月的布拉格，虽然寒冷却还没有降下雪花，于是他透过窗，能看到红房顶连点成片，是和中国、和韩国，都截然不同的风景。

他又升起一股酥酥麻麻的期待感，每一次到达一个新的城市时，他都会有这样的本能反应。但奇怪的是，每次离开时，他却很少会留下丝毫不舍，也极少想过，有一天我会再和这个城市重逢的。

徐明浩觉得说矫情点，流浪者好像是个还蛮适合他的描述，想法设法去各个地方走一走，却不会为任何一个地方停留，离开就是结束，也从没有什么好遗憾的。

大概布拉格也是这样，飞机着陆滑行的瞬间，徐明浩这样想。

行李转盘还没开始运转，看起来有一阵好等，他拿出手机打算给文俊辉发个消息，开机后却先弹出了五六条来自对方几小时前的语音，看着最后的流泪表情包，徐明浩面无表情的内心咯噔一下，深呼吸后点开了语音条。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜明浩啊我对不起你，谁能想到我们教授今天下午突然加了一节课呢呜呜呜呜呜，虽然前几天因为教授生病是停了一节课，我也没想到会临时改到今天啊呜呜呜呜呜呜。”  
“你放心！！！！！我已经让珉奎去接你了！！！！！不会让你一个人孤独的找路的！！！！！”  
“今晚的火锅你随便吃！我不会有丝毫怨言的！！！”  
“啊对了珉奎的全名叫金珉奎，我把你的照片和kkt发给他了！他应该能认出你！！”  
“你找那个最高最帅肤色最健康的亚洲人就对了！！”

……

俊辉啊，让我一个人孤独的找路也行的。

行李转盘还是丝毫没有动静，人群越围越密集，徐明浩退后几步坐在了休息椅上，犹豫片刻打开了kkt，果然看到有一条来自陌生号码的消息，头像是一只漂亮的白色马尔济斯犬。

大概是看到了已读提示，对方很快又发来新的消息，

“明浩你好呀，我是珉奎，和俊哥合住同一个公寓的。”  
“我出门晚了些，才刚刚到机场，你已经出来了吗！要等等我呀T T”

什么嘛，这种初次见面的聊天对话，怎么一点都不传统，是和文俊辉住久了吗，怎么打字速度和聊天方式都这么像。

“你好，我现在还在等行李，估计没那么快出去。”按下发送键的瞬间就显示已读，徐明浩视线没有移开，饶有兴趣的想他会再回些什么。

“真的吗！那太好了！我会在门口等你的！！”  
“明浩不要这么客气嘛，以后都是邻居了！我听俊哥说你是97年的，我也是！”  
“[图片]”  
“对啦，这是我的照片，如果我没有找到你的话，你靠这个找我就好啦！”

每一句话都是上扬的结尾，徐明浩点开大图，是和头像上的狗狗70%相似度的一个笑容，他很快的回复了消息，将手机锁屏。

文俊辉好像说的也不算太夸张，是挺帅的，是挺傻乎乎的。

<  
虽然听说过抵达一个全然陌生的新城市后也许会产生某种雏鸟情结，可徐明浩也没有想到这雏鸟会是已经来到布拉格小半年的金珉奎而非自己。

大概也是因为终于能不用夹缝生活在情侣之中，金珉奎每天都热衷于黏在他身边，在无意中了解到徐明浩的爱好也是摄影之后更是不得了，恨不得一天八百个地方向他展示自己之前发掘出来的小众风光。

徐明浩自诩是个慢热性子，和人熟悉起来是一件极消耗时间的事，尤其当面对母语不同的人时，这也是为什么在韩国的学校读了一年后，他的韩国朋友仍旧一只手都数得过来。

可是自从来布拉格之后，不对，是自从报名了项目以后，从文俊辉到金珉奎，一个二个丝毫不知慢热两个字怎么拼写，直接当机立断把徐明浩划分到“很熟很熟很熟的朋友”标签下，然后还要在徐明浩企图稍稍保持距离时，满眼无辜的看着他说，“明浩不把我当朋友吗，我真的好伤心哦。”

所以哪里有人能扛得住这种黏黏糊糊的小男生嘛，徐明浩只得安慰自己，还好全圆佑还算正常，不至于让他彻底怀疑布拉格是不是一个什么吞噬冷冰冰的黑洞怪物。

窗户被咚咚咚敲响时，徐明浩就知道是金珉奎又在阳台上晒太阳了。他从床上走下来，到窗边拉开掩了一半的窗帘后，果然看到金珉奎把整个脸都凑向窗户，双手在嘴边环出一个圈，表情夸张又一字一顿的说，“明！浩！快！出！来！和！我！一！起！晒！太！阳！”嗡嗡的声音通过玻璃共振传到徐明浩耳中，他指指手中的书，示意自己在忙，玻璃外的人眉毛一下耷拉下来，耍赖皮的接着呲牙咧嘴，直到看着徐明浩拿着书走出房间才满意。

他搬进来的第一天，金珉奎把自己顺利接回家后，就站在两人相临的门前喊住了想马上回房收拾行李的徐明浩，说，“明浩啊这个阳台你要是想来的话随时都欢迎哦，而且虽然现在是冬天，但是出太阳的时候晒在身上还是很暖和的，还有躺椅呢！”

徐明浩却是对这种晒太阳消遣时间的西方文化很是不习惯，便只是礼貌性地点了点头，并没有想过几个月后真的会被熟起来后更加放肆的阳台主人半强制性拉着一起体验。不过果真是凡事都得尝试后才能下定论，慢慢地徐明浩也开始享受起这样无所事事在暖和的日光下发呆聊天的生活片段了，于是始作俑者便愈演愈烈。

先是躺椅上多了毛绒靠背和薄毯，再然后是白色塑料桌上永远不缺的红酒和啤酒，最后是角落里从市集上淘回来的几株绿植和头顶上悬挂的星星灯串。日头正盛的午后会躺着晒太阳，飘着小雨的阴天会裹着毯子喝红酒，晴朗无云的夜晚会仰头欣赏人造星和光年外的星遥相呼应。

徐明浩和金珉奎并肩躺在椅子上，脚不安分的架在了栏杆上，继续看没看完的书，而右边的人鼻梁上架着墨镜，隔着椅子扶手过来倚着他肩膀也跟着窥探书中的内容，发现是看不懂的语言后又失了兴趣，稍稍调整了一下姿势后，依旧是斜靠在徐明浩肩上，眯眼小憩起来。

没什么风，也没有喧闹的人声，如果竖起耳朵仔细寻找的话，也许还能捕捉到楼下草坪上野猫嬉闹的声音，徐明浩感觉到肩膀轻微一重，侧眼看过去，金珉奎果然已经陷入睡眠。他又将书本翻了一页，只是这一次轻巧的换成了左手。

更多的时候阳台上是安静不下来的，夜晚气温很低又容易起风，两个人总是要全副武装穿的厚厚的再出来，然后边喝着红酒边东拉西扯。

徐明浩的交流课程已经开始了，突然换成英语授课还是让他有些不适应，好在课业负担不重，每周课时安排也不多。金珉奎每次都以传授过来人的经验为开头，摆足了前辈的架势后又自己将话题引到十万八千里远，结束在约定好明天明浩下课后一起去市中心尝一尝新开张的越南餐馆。

于是两个人抽着空真的去足了很多地方。在市中心主干大道上和络绎不断的旅游团打了照面，在文俊辉的力荐下喝了故乡来自中国的珍珠奶茶，在伏尔塔瓦尔河畔的大剧院里看了唐璜的歌剧，也在号称世上最美的动物园里对着生活在室内的长颈鹿啧啧称奇。相机的存储卡里又被照片塞的满满当当，这一次却不仅仅只有风景照了。

<  
文俊辉慕名来参观过一次装饰后的阳台，表情奇异却什么也没说的离开了，过了几分钟又带着正在打游戏的全圆佑一起来了一趟，后者抽空扫视了一眼整个阳台，回了一句，“我觉得你说的对。”又被一脸满足的文俊辉牵回了房间，留下金珉奎和徐明浩两人对视一眼一头雾水，却很有默契的决定不去追问。

晚上徐明浩在房间里埋头读老师布置下来的文献时，文俊辉敲了敲门闪了进来，丝毫不客气的一屁股坐在了床上，然后眼巴巴望向他笑的真诚。徐明浩叹口气，是在意料之中的场景，把做好的标注笔记确认保存后便合起了电脑，也挨着文俊辉靠着墙壁坐了下来。

“说吧。”徐明浩偏头看向他，反倒让文俊辉眼睛瞪大了一秒，清清嗓子说，“你都不好奇下午我和圆圆在说什么吗？”“我如果说不好奇的话，你现在就能转身回自己房间了吗？”“当然不能！！”徐明浩得到了想象之中的回答，耸耸肩，示意他接着说。

“不过说真的，你不觉得现在你和珉奎看着比我和圆圆还要像情侣吗？我们俩过的都没你们这么有情调诶！”正在谈甜蜜恋爱的文俊辉真的感到非常的费解，而且这分明就不是自己这对情侣不够真，而是他们这对伪·情侣太真了。

徐明浩后脑勺贴着墙，细微的摇摇头，“没有吧，我们只是刚好很合得来而已。”语气很轻，带动着文俊辉也跟着降下了温度，他也学着徐明浩紧贴上身后的白墙，讷讷的问，“那明浩，你没有想过…和他在一起吗？我和珉奎认识了这么久，第一次看到他这幅模样，我觉得他是喜欢你的。”

徐明浩盯着视野对面的墙壁上，那里挂着一幅他自己画的画，也是和珉奎一起，某一天在地图上发现了一间偏僻的DIY画室，串街走巷的找过去的，最终诞生了这个作品。右下角龙飞凤舞的签名映在他的瞳孔里，徐明浩轻轻张口，恢复了百分百理智，“你看，还有不到两个月我就要回韩国了，而在韩国再数两个月我就毕业回国了，但那个时候你们三个才从这边回韩国吧。分离的时间会比相遇的时间长的多的。”

“那不一样啊！”文俊辉急切的打断他，眉头都拧紧了，“你要是喜欢他，就告诉他，然后抓紧一切相遇的时间不就好了嘛，为什么要考虑将来分离的事呢！”徐明浩对着这个年龄明明较自己大上一岁却有弟弟感觉的哥哥温柔的笑了出来，伸出手揉了一把他的头发，“但我就是这样的人啊。”末了补充一句，“所以你要和圆佑好好的在一起呀，抓紧一切时间。”然后就拉着文俊辉站起来，扶着肩膀将人慢慢带出了门外，不忘说句晚安。

徐明浩没错过文俊辉嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨“那金珉奎那个大傻子怎么也不主动跟你表白。”只是假装没听清罢了，金珉奎哪里傻，他明明聪明的很，所以才会做出这种决定。

那天回到家挂画的时候，金珉奎也在一旁给他参考位置，一会说高一些一会说低一些，在徐明浩回头连瞪他两次后终于满意的比了ok手势。挂好后徐明浩后退几步坐到床上看，发现的确没有挂歪后才放下一口气。

黏人的大型犬也在他身边乖乖坐好，指着右下角的“The8”问，为什么要用8来当名字？徐明浩用手指比比划划，“你看它转过来，是一个无限的形状，我很喜欢，我也想有无限可能。”身边的人安静了好一会儿，忽然轻轻的说，“是蝴蝶。”“是和明浩一样，要往更高更远处飞走的蝴蝶。”

徐明浩哑了声音，这才后知后觉的明白过来，原来他什么都知道，所以才闭口不提喜欢的事。哪里有人能留住蝴蝶呢？

<  
在徐明浩飞回韩国的前一周，金珉奎带着他去吃了一家网上检索也搜不到的韩国料理店。布拉格虽然是个旅游城市，但奇异的拥有很多韩国居民，于是相应的由韩国人开的韩料店、韩国超市也格外的多，这一家还是家里那一对爱到处打卡美食的情侣偶然间发现推荐给他们的，在地图上都搜不出名字，店面格外小。

徐明浩笑他说，一个星期后我就每天只能吃韩国菜了，现在怎么还要提前先吃一顿，面前的人扁扁嘴，“那不是没办法带明浩在首尔吃好吃的韩国料理嘛。”徐明浩拿餐具的动作顿了顿，“那你可要好好点菜啊，点特别好吃的那种。”

最后还是要了最不出错的部队年糕锅、辣豆腐汤和五花肉泡炒，味道称得上正宗。金珉奎身后是一面被便利贴贴的毫无缝隙的留言墙，徐明浩吃着吃着饭眼神就不由自主往满满当当的字上面瞧，最多的还是韩语，有人在向喜欢的爱豆示爱，有人在说“我们一辈子是好朋友”，有人在想念初恋，也有人在珍惜现在。

金珉奎也顺着他的眼神回头看了几眼，饶有兴趣的念了几条后问他，“你想写吗？阿姨她们应该会提供便利贴的。”徐明浩迟疑了片刻摇摇头，“还是算了，反正我也不会再回来了。”金珉奎眼里的光暗下去一些，“那韩国呢？”他装作没听懂，“我不是马上就要回去的嘛。”对面的人却执着的追问，“那毕业后呢？”

气氛沉寂了半晌，徐明浩扬起一个笑，“哎呀，我就是怕有这种气氛出现嘛。”然后又捡起别的话题接上，讲着讲着就不由自主的感叹了一句，“不过想一想，只见到了冬天和春天时的布拉格，还是有些遗憾的，夏秋时的布拉格应该也会很好看吧。”

金珉奎咬着筷子，小声囫囵了几句，却也顺着话题接着聊下去了。

结束用餐后徐明浩去了趟卫生间，出来时发现金珉奎慌慌张张的在留言墙前背对着自己弄些什么，扭头看到他出来后又马上拿起两人的外套跨步走到他旁边而后一起并肩向外走。徐明浩挑了挑眉，“你不会是写了什么贴上去吧？”金珉奎躲闪了一下眼神，又理直气壮的说，“反正你也不会回来了，我才不告诉你。”然后拉着他就走出了餐厅。

没藏好隐约露出来的委屈被徐明浩抓的一清二楚，他在心里盘算着，要不然下周走之前找一天再过来看看？

<  
回韩国的航班是下午三点起飞的，和他当初降落在捷克的时间相同，是个有趣的巧合。

前一天晚上他将行李收拾的差不离，连床单也打包进行李箱了，只余床垫的单人床被眼尖路过的金珉奎发现，于是徐明浩在他的软磨硬泡攻势下下答应了在他房间“将就”一晚。

躺着的时候徐明浩才暗暗有些后悔，明明金珉奎的房间也是单人床，两个大男生睡在一起实在是有些拥挤了，他又翻了个身，调整了姿势背对着金珉奎。身后的人也似有所感，也跟着侧身，是实打实的将面前的人拥入怀里的姿态。徐明浩睡的稍稍低了半截，金珉奎的一呼一吸都打在他的后脑勺上，晕烫了耳垂。

睡不着干脆就开始胡乱瞎想，徐明浩开始庆幸，好在明天的飞机是下午的，不担心要早起的事，不然缺觉又要晕一次机，实在是难受。

这那东想西想，好不容易逐渐意识散漫要沉入梦中的时候，一晚上都心情低落没怎么讲话的金珉奎忽然在黑暗中开口了，耳语般的窸窣，“我真的好喜欢明浩呀，明浩为我停一停不可以吗？”也不知道到底是讲给怀中的人听还是仅仅在自言自语。

徐明浩猛然睁眼，空的一声，是一脚踩空，坠进爱里的声音。他的鼓膜和心跳在演奏交响曲，然后徐明浩想，怪不得人们都说是fall in love，他真的在坠落。

他感觉到身后传来小小的叹气，喃喃声又响起，“明浩飞的再高一些吧。”

徐明浩又想起了被他封存在背包夹层的便利贴，是今天白天趁着金珉奎有课的时候一个人去那家韩国料理店找到的，几乎是被他的视网膜一瞬间捕捉，他摘下来后鼻子一酸，几乎不敢再看。大抵就是当时金珉奎囫囵说出口却没让他听见的话，可是明明，讲出来也是可以的。

没控制住大小的字写的歪歪斜斜，最后一个哭泣的表情只能勉强斜斜的立在缝隙里。

“夏天和秋天的明浩大概也很好看吧，我也好想见一见哦T T”

送机的时候文俊辉瘪着嘴一副欲哭的样子，恶狠狠的冲上来抱了他一把，在耳边说，“反正我也是要回中国的，你别想和我断了联系！！”全圆佑也跟上来轻轻给了个拥抱，嘱咐了几句要照顾好自己，有事随时保持联系。

两人退到一边后徐明浩才看向金珉奎，是耷拉着眉眼委屈又难过的表情，他失笑张开手臂，等着大型犬扑到怀里，掺上胶水的语调在他耳边控诉着说，“我好伤心啊。”徐明浩揽紧了他的肩膀，也黏黏的回应，“不要伤心啦。”可最后也没给出不要伤心的理由。

要怎么办才好呢，徐明浩没了法子。

航班分秒不差的按时起飞，他将脸紧紧贴在舷窗上，只觉得一切都变得不一样了。

<  
叮-

[来自发件人“明浩❤️”]

“夏天和秋天再见吧。”

“我好像飞不高了，你得负责。”


End file.
